


Однострочники с Supernatural One String Fest

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник мелочевки с Supernatural One String Fest. Разные персонажи, пейринги и рейтинги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка 1.24. Дин/Лиза/Сэм, "Ненормальная, неестественная связь", AU, NH!

В словах Лизы звучала даже уже не обида – горечь. Дин слушал, борясь с тошнотой: не смог, не уберег. Дело оказалось не в сверхъестественных тварях – в нем самом. Он разрушил все, просто постучавшись в дверь.

\- У вас с Сэмом ненормальная, неестественная связь, и пока он рядом, ты не сможешь быть счастлив с кем-то еще.

Нет. Он должен объяснить, он не хочет заканчивать так.

\- Послушай, у нас с Сэмом действительно много заморочек, но…

\- Но ты можешь стать частью этой связи, - мягко раздалось из-за спины. 

Дин и не заметил, как подошел Сэм, но уверенная рука младшего на плече успокаивает: он больше не должен выбирать, не сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 1.48. Сэм|Люцифер|Михаил, "Эй, сейчас была моя очередь ходить", H!

Строгая очередность – это правило. Люцифер встает, с хрустом потягивается и проходится туда-сюда по клетке.

\- Эй, сейчас была моя очередь ходить! – возмущается Сэм, будто очнувшись.

\- Кто не успел, тот опоздал, - парирует тот.

Михаил старательно молчит.

«То же мне архангел, - обиженно думает Сэм, - посидел крючком, и правила уже не правила».


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 2.12. Габриэль-Трикстер|Винчестеры, "День сурка" для Дина

День за днем одно и то же. Чертовы качели. Утром надежда – вечером отчаяние. Даже хваленое диново упрямство уже сдавало позиции глухой тоске. Только где-то внутри ныло: «неправильно-неправильно-неправильно». Причины. Серьезные и разумные, смешные и абсурдные. Десятки, память уже не фиксировала. Насмешливое трикстеровское: «Ты еще не понял, Дин? Что бы ты не делал - все бесполезно. Смирись», - прочно заняло место в ночных кошмарах. 

С мясом вырванное завтра стало проверкой на крепость нервов. Хотелось пристегнуть, пришить Сэма к себе намертво. И только вечером все, наконец, отпустило: не ушел. Остался.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 5.17. Дженсен/Джаред, AU, NC-17, Джаред - вождь, Дженсен - гордый пленный, А-  
> (исполнение немного мимо)

Двое воинов привели пленника и, дождавшись разрешения, вышли. В этой части хижины было светло, и Джаред мог рассмотреть мужчину перед собой. Тот был прекрасно сложен, чуть ниже его самого и чуть шире в кости. Крепкие мышцы, здоровая, гладкая кожа, слегка розоватая на месте недавно зажившей раны, несколько старых шрамов, цепкий, настороженный взгляд. Тренированный воин. Джаред чуть приподнял голову пленника за подбородок: поцелованное солнцем лицо, четкие, правильные черты, глаза цвета замшелых камней на дне прозрачного ручья, полные яркие губы. Необычная для воина красота. 

Джаред легко скользнул пальцами по шее пленника, очертил ключицы, погладил грудь, поджавшийся живот и развязал набедренную повязку, отметив, как напрягся мужчина, лишившись одежды. Джаред обошел его, все так же ведя кончиками пальцев по бедру, пояснице, погладил сжатые кулаки связанных рук, закаменевшую спину, плечо и снова встал лицом к лицу. Надавил на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени, а затем сесть на пятки, сбросил собственную одежду и неожиданно для пленника сел на его колени, чуть потеревшись промежностью о пока мягкий член. А затем развязал пленнику руки и улыбнулся, глядя в расширившиеся от удивления глаза:

\- Глупый, вождь должен защищать, а не ломать.

Они застыли на какое-то время, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и наконец Джаред услышал:

\- Меня зовут Дженсен, - и почувствовал уверенную хватку на своих бедрах.

Зачем ломать, когда приручать гораздо интереснее.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 5.63. Люцифер/Сэм, "Он нежен, и это хуже всего"

Время в клетке растягивается и схлопывается. Запах горелого мяса забивает ноздри. Сэм задыхается, но забывает, что можно не дышать. Он чувствует себя фениксом в ускоренной перемотке, только «возрождается» он каждый раз каким-то ущербным. 

Сэм хотел бы, чтобы Люцифер был в ярости – проиграл - но тот спокоен. И смотрит так сочувственно-укоряюще. Сэм хотел бы, чтобы прикосновения Люцифера дарили боль – наказание – но они дарят прохладу. И он, сам не осознавая, тянется за ними. Сэм хотел бы, чтобы Люцифер был жесток, но он нежен – и это хуже всего.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6.5 Винцест, "В спальне Джареда Падалеки я нашел кое-что интересное..."

Дин ввалился на кухню, потягиваясь и зевая.

\- Утречко, Сэмми, - он налил себе кофе и плюхнулся на стул напротив Сэма.

Тот только что-то пробурчал, не отрываясь от каких-то распечаток.

\- Что ты там читаешь в такую рань?

\- В спальне Джареда Падалеки я нашел кое-что интересное... - усмехнулся Сэм и протянул Дину несколько страниц.

\- "Сэм и Дин упали на кровать, яростно срывая друг с друга одежду..." - зачитал Дин. - Чувак, надеюсь это не сценарий, я не собираюсь трахаться на людях!

\- Не волнуйся, это всего лишь творчество местных фанатов.

Дин фыркнул, но просмотрел текст дальше. И ухмыльнулся:

\- Не уверен, что ты способен так изогнуться, но спальня Джареда Падалеки все еще в нашем распоряжении, не так ли?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка6.16 Дж2, «Почему ты мне раньше об этом не рассказывал?»-«Просто берег твои нервы»

Дженсен просыпается в несусветную рань, но сна ни в одном глазу. Поворочавшись минут пять для верности, он все-таки выбирается из-под одеяла. Спускается в гостиную и замирает на пороге, как вкопаный.

Джаред разминается. Прогибается, тянется. Наклоняется, почти складываясь пополам, и болтающиеся на бедрах штаны обтягивают задницу, а растянутая футболка почти падает на пол.

Дженсен непроизвольно облизывает губы.

\- Я и не знал, что зарядка может быть такой возбуждающей. И почему ты мне раньше об этом не рассказывал?

\- Просто берег твои нервы, - смеется Джаред, и продолжает разминку, не обращая внимания на задравшуюся футболку.

Чертов провокатор.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6.20 Дженсен|Даннииль|Джаред|Женевьев, вечер с песнями по гитару.

Они редко собираются вот так просто и вместе. Но когда случается, все шутки, подколы и ядовитые шпильки остаются за порогом. Женевьев окапывается на кухне. Данниль командует в гостиной.

Ужин проходит в успокаивающей тишине. А когда совсем темнеет - в том числе и оттого, что Женевьев приглушает свет, - Дженсен достает гитару и садится на диван - чтобы никто не мешал, чтобы видеть всех. Данниль с ногами забирается в кресло; Джаред устраивается на полу, опираясь на кресло спиной; Женевьев подныривает Джареду под руку.

Репертуар давно всем инвестен, но подпевать сразу никто не решается. Дженсен задает настроение. 

Спустя пару строк вступает Данниль, словно дает отмашку. Следующим присоединяется Джаред, один из редких случаев, когда он позволяет себе петь - не кривляться - на людях. Последней вступает Женевьев. Второй куплет они заканчивают уже вместе. 

Негромко, стараясь не перебить ни Дженсена, ни друг друга - сегодня в этом нет необходимости.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6.21 Дженсен/Джаред, NC-17, игра в Твистер.

Джаред уже ненавидел эту игру, но сдаться непозволяло упрямство, сам же придумал эту авантюру. Да и Дженсен чего доброго так его и оставит, чтобы не повадно было.

\- Правая рука, - выдохнул Джаред.

\- На зеленый, - пощекотало шею.

Руки уже дрожали, но Джаред невероятным усилием передвинул правую чуть вперед и в сторону. Тут же захотелось податься обратно.

Сзади раздался прерывистый вздох и Дженсен, куснув Джареда в спину, почти рыкнул:

\- Левая нога.

\- На синий, - и, - боже!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6.24 Дженсен/Сэм, NC-17, "Я ничуть не хуже твоего брата"

Дженсен вколачивается в Сэма, будто доказывает что-то. Или мстит. За снисходительные взгляды. За презрительное: "Да тебя же первый призрак по стенке размажет". И особенно - за категоричное: "Ты не Дин, и никогда им не будешь".

Дженсен то ускоряет толчки, то, наоборот, замедляет темп. Сэм под ним уже скулит, пытаясь то ли насадиться сильнее, то ли вырвать прижатые к кровати руки и довести, наконец, себя до оргазма.

Может, физически Дженсен и не так силен, как Дин, но укрощать строптивых умеет прекрасно. Он наваливается на Сэма, почти вплавляясь - изгиб в изгиб - и, наконец, отпускает одну руку, чтобы, мимолетно огладив его бок, сомкнуть пальцы на члене.

\- Видишь, я ничуть не хуже твоего брата, - мурлычет Дженсен, не переставая толкаться и двигая рукой, и выдыхает в сэмову спину: - сучка.

И Сэма срывает.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6.68 Сэм/Дженсен. "Давай попробуем"

Сначала были осторожное "Сэм?", удивленное "Дин?" и тут же угрожающее "Кто ты?".

Затем - ошарашенное "Сериал?", шокированное "Откуда вы все это знаете?" и сочувственное "Все так и было?".

Потом - улыбающееся "Кажется, я знаю тебя много лет", задумчивое "А вот я с тобой не знаком" и задорное "Так давай это исправим".

А еще - горькое "Он бы не позволил", обреченное "Я не должен позволить" и обнадеживающее "Но во сне же можно все".

И наконец - сдающееся "Но я не Дин", согласное "А я не Джаред" и мягкое "Давай попробуем".


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6.69 Сэм/Дин, Сэму досталось не ясновидение, а другая способность

Дин чувствовал прикосновения, но не шевелился и не открывал глаза. Ставшие уже привычными легкие, осторожные касания все еще слишком легко было спугнуть. Теплая тонкая кожа сэмовых перчаток ощущалась слишком гладкой, хотя казалось, на ней уже должны были отпечататься все линии, как в полицейском досье. Ладони Сэма двигались выше по спине, пальцы гладили шею, плечи, и Дин ловил ощущение чужого тепла на коже и звуки чужого дыхания рядом, почти совсем близко. Он ненавидел эти перчатки, и длинные рукава, и высокий ворот, но так Сэм хотя бы больше не шахарался от него, как демон от святой воды.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6.71 Сэм/Дин. "Целый год без тебя..."

Возвращение Сэма не стало сказочным хэппи эндом. Всегда что-то было не так. Хотя куда там, сейчас не так было все. Сэм изменился, он больше не чувствовался рядом. Да и сам Дин за этот год будто отрастил второе сердце. Но они разберутся с этим потом.

Дин дергает Сэма на себя, и они заваливаются на узкую мотельную кровать.

\- Целый год без тебя... - звучит зло, и на этом спасибо.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6.74 Сэм/Лиза, «Одолжи мне его на пару дней.» NH!

В нем должно быть что-то. Что-то, ради чего Дин раз за разом жертвует собой и другими. Что-то, что каждый раз заставляет его выбирать Сэма. Наверное, она просто не видит издалека, и, если присмотреться поближе, она поймет. Поймет их обоих, и станет легче.

И тогда она говорит Дину:

\- Одолжи мне его на пару дней.

И улыбается, словно это ничего не значит.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Непрошедшая в тур заявка: Дин/Лиза, AU, апокалипсис все же случился, "Мне плевать, с тобой мне ничего не страшно"

Он не успел на кладбище Сталл, но есть еще место, куда он обязан успеть. Дин гонит Импалу на предельной скорости, включив музыку и вывернув громкость на максимум, чтобы не думать. Не вспоминать чужую улыбку на мертвом лице Сэма, не видеть пустую, как Лоуренс теперь, дорогу, не слышать последних слов Каса, набатом звучащих в голове. Не допускать даже мысли, что и здесь - опоздал.

Он бьет по тормозам у самого дома Лизы, выскакивает из машины и бежит к двери. Давит на кнопку звонка, затаив дыхание. Давит, пока дверь, наконец, не открывается.

Лиза, бледная и напуганная, бросается ему на шею и сжимает в объятьях, будто последнюю надежду. Дин смотрит, как падает с ее плеч шерстяная кофта, и, наконец, выдыхает.

\- Я так облажался, Лиз, - шепчет Дин, пряча лицо в ее волосах. - И теперь все летит к чертям собачьим.

\- Мне плевать, - и в ее голосе нет ни капли обвинения, - с тобой мне ничего не страшно.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 7.19 Дж2, Дженсену подарили розовый фаллоимитатор

Выпроводив друзей, Дженсен устало плюхнулся на диван в гостиной, когда Джаред вспомнил про подарки. Какого им вообще надо было устраивать эту вечеринку с подарками под искусственной елкой и чтобы-все-по-правилам? Дженсен вздохнул и встал с такого притягательного сейчас дивана.

Джаред уже разворачивал какую-то коробку, но тут же протянул Дженсену еще одну:

\- Держи, это твой. Интересно, от кого?

Дженсен улыбнулся: все-то он успел посмотреть. На подарке действительно не было никаких опознавательных знаков, кроме имени получателя. Это было странно, обычно их друзья не стеснялись даже самых дурацких приколов. Дженсен разорвал бумагу, открыл коробку да так и застыл. И видимо, выражение лица у него было очень идиотское, потому что Джаред тут же сунул нос в коробку.

Громовой ржач напугал даже собак, зато заставил Дженсена отмереть.

\- Эй, это не смешно! - вставил он, когда Джаред замолк, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

\- Еще как смешно! - выдавил он сквозь новый приступ хохота. - Тебе подарили резиновый член! На Рождество!

\- По-моему, он силиконовый, - поправил Дженсен, ткнув пальцем в изделие, на что Джаред почти взвыл от смеха.

\- Тебе на Рождество подарили силиконовый член, - повторил он, и не выдержав, снава заржал, добавляя: - Розовый!

Дженсен поджал губы.

\- Хватит ржать.

Но Джаред все не мог успокоится, и тогда Дженсен навалился на него, прижимая к полу, и мстительно протянул:

\- Кажется, я знаю на ком испробую свой подарок.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 7.30 Дженсен/Джаред, колледж-ау, выпускной вечер

Дженсен смотрит на Джареда, держащего под руку Сандру, и, наверное, скоро взглядом просверлит в нем дырку. И стоящая рядом первая красотка колледжа уже не так радует. Он и пригласил-то ее на спор, да чтобы подразнить Джареда, а тот болтает с этой своей _Сэнди_ и улыбается так ярко и искренне, что у Дженсена зубы сводит и руки в кулаки сжимаются.

А потом Джаред оборачивается, безошибочно находит взглядом Дженсена и подмигивает. И ведет Сандру к толпе танцующих. Дженсен тут же включает "изысканного кавалера" и подает руку своей "даме".

Спустя пару часов Дженсен успевает устать и потерять в толпе свою партнершу, а организм отчаянно нуждается в глотке воды и свежем воздухе. На террасе полумрак, прохлада и Джаред. Музыка играет так громко, что слышно даже на улице. Дженсен ловит Джареда в пародии на танец, и они смеются.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 7.72 Сэм/Сара Блейк. "Нет, потому что ребенок от меня не может быть нормальным"

Когда они встретились во второй раз - случайно, Сэм о ней и не вспоминал давно - Сара сказала, что это судьба. Она превратилась в роскошную женщину, но так и не нашла подходящего мужчину. Он уже и не искал женщину дольше, чем на ночь. Они все еще отлично понимали друг друга, и оба успели вырасти из романтичной юности.

Но Сара хотела семью, пусть даже с охотником. И она говорила: "Я рожу тебе ребенка". Она говорила: "Ты сможешь уезжать на свою охоту, а потом возвращаться домой". Она говорила: "Мы справимся". Сэм молчал.

И тогда она спрашивала: "Ты не хочешь?" И все, что Сэм мог ответить, было: "Нет, потому что ребенок от меня не может быть нормальным".

Сара хотела семью, а Сэм хотел покоя.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 6/19 Джаред/Дженсен, "Для тебя - хоть звезду с неба!"

Утренний секс, конечно, прекрасен, но даже он не помогает задобрить Дженсена, когда тот в сучном настроении. Поэтому, двинув локтем под ребра навалившегося на него Джареда, Дженсен ворчливо выдает:

\- Ну а теперь я могу получить свой кофе?

\- Для тебя - хоть звезду с неба, - пыхтит Джаред, потирая пострадавшие ребра.

\- Похвальное рвение, но начни лучше с кофе.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Третий тематический тур, заявка 27: Марк Пеллегрино/Джаред. «Обожаю играть с тобой». В жанре разницы нет: хоть мрачный дарк, хоть розовый флафф  
> Ворнинг: намек на нон-кон

Джаред проклинал тот день, когда пришел к Пелегрино просить помочь, проработать поведение, взаимодействие их героев. Он не понимал, как играть такого Сэма - помнящего ад.

Пелегрино знал, как сделать больно, не оставив следов. Джаред бы все отдал, чтобы снова не понимать.

Режиссер был доволен, коллеги восхищались и поздравляли с отличной игрой, Дженсен хмурился задумчиво, но одобрительно кивал. И никто не знал, что это не игра. Что перед камерой не Сэм Винчестер, а перепуганный Джаред Падалеки. При виде этой знающей ухмылки он неудержимо выпадал из образа, воздух осыпался шелестящим шепотом: «Обожаю играть с тобой», - и казалось, что все было только вчера, и есть сегодня, и будет завтра, и никогда-никогда не закончится.

\- Ты моя сучка. Во всех смыслах.

И за вкрадчивым «Сэм» отчетливо слышалось издевательски-тягучее «Джаааред».


End file.
